The Society of S
by Ice Queen M
Summary: ¿Que ocurriria si un dia descubrieses que todo lo que crees saber sobre tu familia es mentira? Y ¿que ocurriria si detras de esa mentira se ocultara una verdad oscura y profunda, pero tan irresistible como para sentirse impelido a profundizar en ella?
1. Prologo

**Hey Chicas, se que debo actualizar todos los fic que tengo que actualizar pero este libro me dejo tan fascinada que no podía menos que adaptarlo a mi saga favorita **

**Recordatorio: La trama no es mía es de la famosa Susan Hubbard y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les regalo esa hermosa adaptación**

**Prologo**

Es una fresca noche primaveral de Savannah y mi madre va caminando. Con los zuecos produce un ruido como los cascos de caballo en el adoquinado del suelo.

Entre macizos de azaleas en flor y robles de Virginia cubiertos de líquenes, llega a una verde plaza donde hay un café.

Mi padre esta sentado en un taburete ante una mesa de hierro forjado. En la mesa hay dos tableros de ajedrez, y mi padre acaba de enrocar en uno de ellos cuando levanta la vista, al ver a mi madre deja caer un peón, que rueda sobre la mesa y cae a la acera.

Mi madre se inclina para recoger la pieza y se la devuelve. Lo observa primero a el y luego a los otros dos hombres sentados en la misma mesa. Sus caras son inexpresivas. Los tres son altos y delgados, pero mi padre tiene unos ojos verdes oscuro que le resultan vagamente familiares.

Mi padre alarga la mano y le rodea la barbilla. Después fija la mirada en sus ojos chocolate, curiosos y expresivos.

-Yo a ti te conozco. Dice

Con la otra mano recorre el contorno de su cara, pasando dos veces por el nacimiento del pelo. Tiene el cabello largo y espeso, castaño rojizo, del que escapan algunas hebras que el las aparta de la frente.

Los otros hombres de la mesa permanecen de brazos cruzados, esperando. Mi padre estaba jugando contra los dos a la vez.

Mi madre mira a mi padre a la cara, con su pelo color bronce desordenado, las cejas rectas y oscuras que presiden esos ojos verdes, y los labios, que aunque finos tienen por arriba forma de arco. Después sonríe con miedo y timidez.

El deja caer sus brazos y se levanta del taburete. Se marchan juntos. Con un suspiro, los otros dos hombres despejan los tableros. Ahora tendrán que jugar el uno contra el otro.

-Voy a ver al profesor Newton. Dice mi madre

-¿Dónde tiene el despacho?

Ella señala en dirección a la escuela de arte. Entonces mi padre le posa la mano en el hombro, levemente, dejando que ella lo guíe.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Llevas un bicho en el pelo? Pregunta el de repente, tirando de algo parecido a un insecto.

-Un clip. Se quita la libélula de cobre y se la entrega

-Es una libélula, no un bicho. Comento sonriendo

El sacude la cabeza y luego sonríe.

-No te muevas. Le pide y, con cuidado, hace pasar un mechón de cabello a través de la libélula antes de sujetársela detrás de la oreja izquierda.

Pasan de largo la facultad. Ahora van cogidos de la mano por una empinada calle de adoquines. Aunque esta anocheciendo y hace frío, se sientan en un murete de cemento.

-Esta tarde he estado sentada en la ventana, mirando como se oscurecían los árboles mientras se iba el sol, y he pensado: "Me estoy haciendo mayor. No me quedan tantos días para mirar como se oscurecen los árboles. Se podrían contar incluso"

El la besa. Un beso breve, un tosco contacto de labios. El segundo beso dura más.

Ella se estremece.

El se inclina para cubrirle la cara -la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla- con rápidos y tenues roces con las pestañas.

-Besos de mariposa. Le dice- Para que no te de frío

Mi madre desvía la vista, sorprendida ante su propia reacción. En cuestión de minutos ha permitido que aquello ocurriera, sin vacilar ni protestar, y ahora tampoco hace nada por ponerle fin ¿Qué edad le supone el? Esta segura de que ella es mayor, porque el aparenta unos veinticinco y ella cumplió los treinta hace poco. Aparte se pregunta cuando debería decirle que esta casada con el profesor Newton.

Se levanta y continua andando, ahora por unas escaleras de cemento que bajan hacia el río. Abajo hay una hay una verja de hierro cerrada.

-Detesto los momentos como este. Se queja mi madre

Y es que con esos zapatos no puede saltar verjas y su torpeza tampoco ayuda

Entonces mi padre la sortea y después la abre.

-No estaba cerrada con llave. Constata

Al franquearla, ella tiene la sensación de que aquello es inevitable. Se dirige hacia algo totalmente nuevo y predeterminado a un tiempo. Sin realizar un menor esfuerzo nota como se borran los años de infelicidad.

Caminan por la orilla del río. Mas allá se ven las luces de la tienda para los turistas, y cuando llegan allí, el se detiene.

-Espera

Lo ve entrar en una tienda de productos importados de Irlanda y después lo pierde de vista en el cristal velado de la puerta. Enseguida vuelve a salir con un suave chal de lana. Después de que la haya envuelto con el, por primera vez en años se siente hermosa.

"¿Nos casaremos?" Se pregunta, de todas maneras no necesita preguntárselo, porque mientras prosiguen camino, conforman ya una pareja.

Mi padre me cuenta dos veces seguidas esta historia.

Yo tengo interrogantes, pero no los planteo hasta que ha terminado.

-¿Cómo sabias lo que pensaba ella? Pregunte en primer lugar

-Más tarde me lo contó

-¿Qué paso con el profesor Newton? Continúe- ¿No trato de impedir que lo dejara?

Yo tengo trece años, pero mi padre dice que es como si rondara los treinta. Tengo el pelo largo, de color bronce al igual que mi padre, y los ojos chocolate. Aparte de los ojos eh salido a mi padre.

-El profesor Newton intento retenerla-Dice-Lo probo con amenazas y también con coacción. Ya lo había hecho antes cuando ella se planteaba dejarlo. Esa vez, sin embargo, ella estaba enamorada y no tenia miedo, así que hizo las maletas y se marcho.

-¿Se fue a vivir contigo?

-Al principio no. Alquilo un apartamento en el centro, cerca del cementerio colonial, un apartamento que algunos todavía aseguran que esta encantado.

Lo miro con insistencia, pero no estoy dispuesta desviarme del tema con el asunto del apartamento encantado.

-¿Quién gano la partida de ajedrez? Inquiero

-Buena pregunta, Renesmee. Me felicita, sorprendido-Ojala conociera la respuesta.

Normalmente mi padre siempre tiene una respuesta para todo.

-¿Sabes si ella era mayor que tu?

-No lo se-contesto encogiéndose de hombros- a mi nunca me a interesado la cuestión de la edad

Se levanta y va hasta la ventana del salón, donde corre las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo.

-Es hora de que vayas a acostarte. Señala

Pese a que aun me quedaban cien interrogantes más, asiento la cabeza sin poner reparos. Esta noche me ha contado mas cosas que nunca sobre mi madre, a la que jamás he visto, y todavía mas en lo que respecta a si mismo.

Lo malo es que no me ha contado una cosa: la verdad que no quiere revelar, la verdad que pasare años tratando de entender. La verdad acerca de lo que realmente somos

**Espero que les ****haya gustado, porque a mi sinceramente me dejo hechizada, con ansias espero sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, insultos lo que les provoque **

**Besos y abrazos **

**María Alice Cullen **


	2. La Miel De Lavanda

**Recordatorio: La trama no es mía es de la famosa Susan Hubbard y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les regalo esa hermosa adaptación**

**La Miel De Lavanda**

Estaba sola delante de nuestra casa en medio del crepúsculo azulado. Tenía cuatro o cinco años, y lo raro es que normalmente no salía sola.

Las ventanas del piso de arriba eran dorados rectángulos enmarcados por verdes plantas trepadoras, y las de abajo, con sus toldos a modo de pestañas, semejaban ojos amarillos. Contemplaba la casa cuando de repente me caí hacia atrás. Y en el mismo instante que aterrizaba en el blanco césped, las llamas brotaron en el sótano. No recuerdo haber oído ninguna explosión. Antes de eso la noche estaba iluminada con un resplandor azul y amarillo, y al cabo de un segundo el rojo fuego se elevaba hacia el cielo. Alguien me cogio y me alejo de la casa.

Ese es el recuerdo más antiguo que conservo. Recuerdo el olor del aire aquella noche-a humo mezclado con la fragancia de las lilas-, el áspero tacto de una chaqueta de lana contra mi mejilla, y la sensación de estar flotando mientras nos apartábamos. No se, en cambio, quien me saco de allí ni a donde fuimos.

Más tarde, cuando pregunte por el fuego, Riley, el ayudante que mi padre tenía para sus investigaciones, me dijo que debía de haberlo soñado. Mi padre se limito a volverme la espalda, pero antes le vi la cara, con la mirada distante e impenetrable y los labios apretados en un gesto de resignación que yo conocía muy bien.

Un día en que estaba aburrida, como a menudo me ocurría de niña, mi padre dijo que debía escribir un diario. Hasta el relato de una vida anodina podría ser digno de leerse, siempre y cuando, dijo, su autor dedicara suficiente atención a los detalles. En su escritorio encontró un grueso cuaderno de tapas azules y de un estante cogio un ejemplar de _Walden_, de Thoreau. Me hizo entrega de ambos.

De ese modo comencé a escribir. No obstante, ni todos los detalles del mundo podían hacer que valiera la pena leer lo sucedido durante mis primeros doce años de existencia. A los niños les conviene la monotonía y la rutina, según dicen, pero yo padecía una rutina superior a la normal. Intentare pues explicar lo necesario a fin de que se comprenda lo que vendrá a continuación.

Yo vivía con mi padre, Edward Cullen, el lugar donde había nacido, una casa victoriana de Saratoga Springs, Nueva York. El que quiera ocultarse del mundo no tiene más que instalarse en una pequeña ciudad, donde todo el mundo parece anónimo.

La casa de mi padre tenía muchas habitaciones, pero no las ocupábamos todas. Nadie utilizaba la cúpula que había en lo alto (aunque mucho después pase horas mirando por su ventana circular, intentando imaginar el mundo que se extendía más allá de la ciudad). En la base de la torre había un largo pasillo al que daban los seis dormitorios vacíos. Una amplia escalera comunicaba con el piso de abajo, interrumpida por un rellano que se ensanchaba bajo la vidriera. Allí, la alfombra estaba cubierta de grandes cojines estilo marroquín, encima de los cuales solía tumbarme a leer y contemplar las relucientes tonalidades de rosas, azules y amarillas de los cristales de la ventana. En realidad, la vidriera me interesaba más que el propio cielo, que en Saratoga Springs presenta la mayor parte del año un color ceniciento, transformado en un chillón azul celeste durante el paréntesis del verano.

Las mañanas comenzaban cuando llegaba la señora Sue Clearwater, era una mujer alta y menuda de pelo negro azabache que empezaba a ralear y una cara chupada en la que se veían en igual proporción las arrugas de preocupación y las provocadas sonrisas. Por aquella época, casi siempre me ofrecía una sonrisa.

Después de llevar a su progenie a la escuela, la señora Sue Clearwater venia a casa y se quedaba hasta las dos y cuarto, cuando sus hijos volvían a su casa. Cocinaba, limpiaba y lavaba la ropa. Primero me preparaba el desayuno, por lo general, gachas de avena con natas, o bien con mantequilla y azúcar moreno. La señora Sue Clearwater no era una gran cocinera, se las arreglaba para dejar cruda y quemada un tiempo la comida, y nunca añadía sal.

Sin embargo, tenía buen corazón. Además, yo abrigaba el convencimiento de que en alguna parte tenia una madre que poseía nociones de cocina.

Yo sabía muchas cosas de mi madre que nadie me había contado. Más de uno pensaría que me lo había inventado todo, para compensar el vacío por no haberla conocido. Pero yo estaba segura de que mis intuiciones eran fundadas, basadas en hechos de los que simplemente no estaba enterada.

La señora Sue Clearwater decía haber oído que mi madre se puso enferma después de nacer yo y que fue al hospital. Riley, el ayudante de mi padre, decía que la habían apartado de nosotros por motivos que nadie comprende. Mi padre no decía nada. Todos coincidían en algo: mi madre había desparecido después de mi nacimiento y no habíamos vuelto a verla.

Una mañana, después del desayuno, estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando note un aroma dulzón mezclado con el habitual olor a almidón. La señora Sue Clearwater tenia la manía de usar con profusión el almidón para plancharme la ropa (y lo planchaba todo, excepto la ropa interior). Le gustaba el producto a la manera antigua, después de hacerlo hervir al fuego.

Me tome una pausa para ir a la cocina, una habitación hexagonal pintada de verde manzana. La mesa de roble estaba cubierta de harina, cuencos y cucharas, y al lado la señora Sue Clearwater estaba pendiente de uno de los hornos. Parecía casi una enana junto aquella enorme cocina, una Garland de seis fogones a gas (con el omnipresente cazo del almidón encima de uno), dos hornos, una parilla y una plancha.

En la mesa había un libro de cocina abierto por la página de una receta de pastel de miel. En el margen, alguien había dibujado tres estrellas con tinta azul y escrito: "Mejor cuando se prepara con nuestra miel de lavanda en julio"

-¿Qué significan las estrellas? Pregunte

Ella soltó de repente la puerta del horno y se volvió sobresaltada.

-Po Dios, Nessie, siempre me asustas. Ni siquiera te he oído entrar

Se limpio las manos en el empolvado delantal

-¿las estrellas? Supongo que era el modo en que tu madre valoraba las recetas. Cuatro estrellas son lo máximo, me parece.

-¿Esta es letra de mi madre? Se inclinaba a la derecha con homogeneidad de bucles y floreos

-Este es su viejo libro de cocina-Comenzó a recoger las cucharas, cuencos y tazas de medida para llevarlos al fregadero.

-Y luego será tuyo. Ya debí de habértelo dado, supongo. Siempre ha estado en ese estante-señalo el anaquel que había cerca de la cocina- desde que empecé a trabajar aquí.

Para preparar la receta se necesitaba media taza de harina, media de miel, tres huevos y varias especias.

-"Nuestra miel de lavanda" Volví a leer

-¿Qué significa señora Sue?

Ella había abierto el grifo así que espere que lo cerrara para repetir la pregunta.

-Ah, es miel que producen las abejas que chupan en las flores de lavanda. Explico sin volverse- Ya sabes, toda esa extensión de lavanda que hay al lado de la cerca.

Sabía a que se refería. Eran las mismas flores del dibujo del empapelado de la habitación de arriba donde antes dormían mis padres.

-¿Cómo se fabrica la miel? Pregunte

Ella se puso a hacer a hacer mucho ruido, remojando los cacharros con agua jabonosa, con lo cual deduje que no conocía la respuesta.

-Deberías preguntarle a tu padre, Nessie. Acabo aconsejándome

Al volver a la biblioteca, saque el pequeño cuaderno que siempre llevaba conmigo y añadí "miel" a la lista de preguntas que ya había previsto para las clases de la tarde.

Cada día, a la una del mediodía, mi padre subía del sótano. Las mañanas las pasaba trabajando en su laboratorio; su empresa de investigación biomédica se llamaba Seradrone.

En la biblioteca me daba las clases hasta las cinco, con dos recreos en medio: uno para yoga y meditación, y otro para la merienda.

Algunas veces, si el tiempo lo permitía, salía al jardín y le hacia mimos a _Marmalade, _la gataatigrada de los vecinos, a la que le agradaba tomar el sol cerca de las matas de lavanda. Después regresaba al salón con mi padre, que leía sus revistas (algunas científicas y otras literarias, tenia una especial afición por los estudios sobre la literatura del siglo XIX, particular lo relacionado con Hawthorne y Poe). Yo podía leer lo que me apeteciera de la biblioteca, pero casi siempre escogía cuentos de hadas.

A las cinco nos trasladábamos al salón, El se sentaba en su sillón de cuero verde y yo en un silloncito bajo tapizado de terciopelo rojo oscuro que se adapta a la perfección a mi talla. A veces me pedía que le abriera un sobre, porque decía que le costaba abrir las cosas. Detrás había una chimenea que nunca se había utilizado, que yo supiera, tapaba una pantalla de vidrio con motivos de mariposas. Yo bebía leche con arroz y el tomaba un coctel rojo llamado "Picardo" según decía. Nunca me lo dejo probar, aduciendo que era "demasiado pequeña". Por aquel entonces, siempre parecía demasiado pequeña para todo.

Ahora describiré a mi padre: alto, de metro noventa, hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, brazos musculosos, bonitos pies (solo me di cuenta de ello cuando vi lo feos que son los pies de la mayoría de la gente). Cejas negras y rectas y ojos verde oscuro, piel clara, nariz larga y recta, boca fina con el labio superior curvado en forma de arco y el inferior hacia abajo en las comisuras. Pelo color bronce rebelde y frente despejada. Incluso cuando era niña, ya me daba cuenta de manera insistida de que mi padre era un hombre extremadamente bien parecido. Se movía como un bailarín, con ligereza y flexibilidad. Uno nunca lo oía ir y venir, pero notaba su presencia en el momento en que entraba a la habitación. Yo pensaba que incluso estando ciega y sorda habría percibido su presencia, porque a su alrededor el aire adquiría una vibración palpable.

-¿Cómo se fabrica la miel? Le pregunte esa tarde.

Abrió los ojos, extrañado.

-Todo empieza con las abejas. Dijo y detallo el proceso, desde la recolecta del néctar hasta recogida de la miel por parte de apicultor.

-Las obreras son hembras estériles y los machos son casi inútiles. Su única función es aparearse con la reina. Solo viven unos meses y luego mueren.

Pronuncio "mueren" con cierta rigidez, como si no fuera habitual en su vocabulario. Después describió la manera en que bailan las abejas cuando regresan a la colmena: Agito e hizo ondular las manos, y con su voz de terciopelo, sonó tan bonito que no parecía real.

Al llegar a la parte de los apicultores, fue hasta un estante y cogio un volumen de la enciclopedia. Me enseño una ilustración de un hombre protegido con un sombrero de ala ancha y un velo en la cara, que sostenía un artilugio con un pitorro por donde salía humo para espantar y hacer salir las abejas.

Ahora tenía una imagen concreta de mi madre: una mujer con unos guantes muy gruesos y la cara cubierta con un largo velo. No se lo comente a mi padre, y tampoco le pregunte por "nuestra miel de lavanda". Nunca respondía a las preguntas relacionadas con mi madre. Por lo general cambiaba de tema, y una vez me dijo que esas preguntas lo ponían triste.

Yo rumiaba intrigada, sobre el sabor de la miel de lavanda. La única miel que había comido era del trébol, según especificaba en la etiqueta del tarro, y que evocaba el verde aroma de los prados en verano. La lavanda tenia que tener un sabor más fuerte, me decía, mas definido, floral como una nota de ahumado, tal vez. Tendría un gusto como el azul violeta…el color de un cielo en el crepúsculo.

En el mundo de mi padre, el tiempo no tenía ningún sentido. No creo que consultara ni una vez el reloj de caja de la biblioteca. Aun así, mantenía unos horarios regulares, más que nada por mí, sospecho. Todas las tardes, se sentaba conmigo a las seis mientras yo tomaba cena que la señora Sue (estoy cansada de escribir su nombre completo y, de todas formas, así es como la llamaba) me dejaba siempre en el horno: macarrones con queso, o guiso de tofu, o chili vegetariano. Todo tenía un sabor a crudo por debajo y quemado por arriba, soso y sano. Cuando acababa mi padre me llenaba la bañera.

A partir de los siete años me dejo bañarme sola. Me pregunto si, como ya era una niña mayor, todavía quería que me leyera algo a la hora de acostarme, y yo le conteste que por supuesto que si. Su voz tenía una textura aterciopelada. A los seis años me leía Plutarco y Platón, Pero Riley debió comentarle algo, porque después me leía _Azabache, Heidi y La princesa y los duendes._

Cuando le preguntaba a mi padre por que no cenaba conmigo, me decía que prefería cenar abajo mas tarde. En el sótano había una cocina (yo la llamaba cocina de noche), junto con dos enormes hornos, un laboratorio donde mi padre trabajaba con Riley y tres dormitorios en principio destinados al servicio. Yo casi nunca bajaba al sótano; no es que lo tuviera prohibido, pero a veces la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina estaba cerrada con llave; de todas formas, yo sabia que no querían verme por allí. Por otra parte, no me gustaba como olía ese sitio: a productos químicos del laboratorio y a condimentos de la cocina de la noche, mezclados con el olor a metal recalentado de los hornos. Si, prefería el olor a almidón.

La cocinera y ayudante para todos los efectos de mi padre, la detestable Jane, mandaba en los dominios del sótano, y siempre me miraba con ojos que irradiaban hostilidad.

-¿Qué, te ha gustado?

La señora Sue trajinaba contra la mesa del desayuno, retorciendo una toalla. Tenía la cara brillante y llevaba una impecable bata a cuadros roja y verde, ceñida en la cintura, primorosamente planchada.

Preguntaba por el pastel de miel.

-Muy bueno. Alabe, casi con sinceridad

Aquel pastel, del que había comido un trozo para el postre de la cena de la noche anterior, era muy meloso por dentro. Si hubiera permanecido menos tiempo en el horno y el molde hubiera estado más untado, habría sido realmente delicioso.

-Si lo hubiera hecho en casa, habría usado manteca-Comento-Pero como tu padre es un vegetariano tan estricto…

Al cabo de un momento, Jane abrió violentamente la puerta del sótano y entro como un vendaval.

-¿Qué le has dicho a los servicios de mensajería? Pregunto a la señora Sue en voz baja, con aspereza.

La señora Sue y yo nos la quedamos mirando sin comprender. No era normal en ella que pusiera los pies arriba y menos tan temprano. Tenía su rubio cabello recogido y sacaba chispas de sus ojos, aunque en ningún momento nos miro de forma directa. Vestía un largo vestido negro que olía a metal y le quedaba demasiado justo, recorrió la habitación como un escarabajo-insensible a cuanto quedaba fuera de su agenda de insectos-y solo se detuvo a descargar un puñetazo en la mesa, histérica.

-¿Qué no me vas a responder? Son casi las diez y no ha venido nadie

La furgoneta plateada de mensajera se detenía delante de la casa dos o tres veces por semana, para traer material destinado a las investigaciones de mi padre y llevarse unas cajas blancas y planas marcadas con la etiqueta SERADRONE. En los lados de la furgoneta constaba el nombre y el logotipo de la empresa: CRUZ VERDE.

-No se de que me habla. Contesto la señora Sue, nerviosa.

Jane emitió un sonido grave, una especie de gruñido y se fue con un portazo al sótano, dejando un rastro de olor a metal.

-Yo nunca hablo con el empleado de Cruz Verde. Dijo la señora Sue.

Las entregas siempre se hacían por la puerta trasera que comunicaba con el sótano. La señora Sue añadió que en un minuto ya le había amargado el día.

Entonces, me levante, fui a buscar el libro de cocina de mi madre y comencé a hojearlo.

-Mira-conté para distraerla-Puso cuatro estrellas al lado de esta.

Era una receta de pan de queso con miel. La señora Sue la examino por encima de mi hombro, con expresión dubitativa. Yo me incline un poco hacia atrás para captar el calor de su cuerpo, sin tocarla. Sentía que aquello era lo más próximo a una madre que experimentaría jamás.

**En este cap, ya conocieron un poco de la vida Nessie con su querido y m****isterioso padre Edward, el ayudante Riley y la detestable Jane**

**Poco a poco se desenvolverá el nudo de la misteriosa vida de su padre y la extraña desaparición de su madre**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**María Alice Cullen **


End file.
